the culdasac kids vs the tellietubbies
by omis huge ego
Summary: the war begin kids and the tellietubbies begins
1. Default Chapter

the culdesac kids

june 24 the battle for kids freedom begins

this story begins with everyone watching a monster movie marathon at edd's when suddenly...

We interupt this show for an important broadcast.

"Oh man it was the best movie so far return of the bug eyed freak monster" said Kevin.

"Oh come on its important we should listen" said Naz.

"some how the teletubbies have entered the real world and are using advanced destructive weopen's to attack the... buzzzzzzzzz".

"hello children I am Tinky Winky and i am here to tell you we the telly tubbies have taken over the tv station only telly tubbies will be shown 24-7 on every channel".

Suddenly chains appeared out of the ground and tryed grabbing the kid's. "Come on to my lab" shouted Edd

"what lab" said eddy

"this one right here" said edd opening a secret passage"every one in here quick"

"What can we do to stop them" said kevin

we'll use my new potion to turn us into super heroes" said Edd

"you can do that" asked eddy

"I could make ed smart with enough time"

"gravy" said ed

"works for me"

And so just by drinking a potion the kids become super heroes

eddy becomes... Proffesor Scam, the worlds best scam maker

Edd becomes... science boy, the potions master

ed becomes... chicken kid, kid and chicken have become one

kevin becomes... the omega motorcyclist, the worlds best motorcyclist

naz becomes... aqua girl, the girl with power over water

johnny and plank become... captain melon head and splint the wonder wood, ex-enemys to proffessor scam

sarah becomes... machine girl, with cybor arms and legs she can change the way she looks and weopens she has

rolf becomes... dino warrior, the kid with the power to change into a dinosaur

jimmy becomes... buff kid, a really buff kid

and together we are the...

Culdesac kids

I know its short but the next chapter will be longer i promise


	2. battle with noo noo the super vacuum

the culdesac kids

chapter 2 battle with noo noo the super vacuum 'what do we do now' asked Johnny 'Well first I think we should defeat the giant vacuum destroying the kankers trailor, wait a minute scratch that wait until its destroyed the kankers then stop it' said Sarah 'well I think its done no wait there making a deal with the vacuum ' said Edd' there going to help it'  
'quick attack' said kevin riding on his motorcycle and so the culdesac kids attack 'vroom vroom destroy the escaping brats PLASMA CANNON fire'  
'woah scatter' shouted Edd as the attack came at them but missed 'cutting edge coin' shouted Eddy as he threw a super sharp coin at Noo noo cutting off a minigun anttenna 'youll pay for that' shouted a voice from an intercom on noo noos chest 'that costed money you know noo noo use your power drain chains' suddenly noo noo shot out chains capturing Eddy and rooting him to the ground.  
'ahhhhhhhhhhhh' shouted eddy who was struggling against his bindings unbeknown to him his power was being sapped 'combine your attacks into an energy crystal with Edds potion' said jimmy so I can throw it.  
'oil spill'  
'ion cannon'  
'tidal wave'  
'acorn shooter'  
'egg bomb'  
And so our heroes attacks combine with the help of Edds potion to become the destructive gem.  
"im just returning the favour here now die' shouted jimmy as he threw the gem making the vacuums plasma cannon arm to fall off. the gem then returned to jimmys hand. Suddenly the plasma cannon fired hitting rolf in pteradactyl knocking him out of the sky and landing on jimmy kocking the crystal into kevins bike, making the bike blow up resulting in the explosion knocking naz into sarah who was holding a bomb making everything around her blow up shooting jonny into Edd knocking him out plank into Ed which didnt do anything.  
'im the only one left what should I do I know ill free eddy right after leaving an egg in his system' so ed dropped in side noo noos suction making it break stuffing all the gears and making it drop on the ground.  
'bzz bz bz bzzzzzzzzzzz come in tinky winky come in tinky winky this is po i have the intergalactic war fleet passing pluto we will arrive in one month po out'  
'well that was weird' said Ed suddenly the head of noo noo fell on eds back' ow

the culdasac kids are out of commision, tinky winky controls television and po is on the way with an intergalactic war fleet to enslave children what will become of earth find out next time in arrival of sargeant hot dog kid (recommended by h dog) so long kiddies 


	3. return of the tainted spuds

the culdesac kids vs the tellitubbies

chapter3 return of the tainted spuds

In the last chapter noo noo the super vacuum attacked the culdesackids while having been destroyed also defeated the kids. Now Pos coming with an intergalactic war fleet to enslave all children on earth and make them watch tellitubbies every waking moment. Also the kankers have made more radioactive potatoes and plan to attack the culdesac kids at dawn.

"ha ha ha" screamed the kankers" sewage waste, plutonium, add some broccoli (well it is the most hated vegetable in the universe) and mix them with potato"  
"hurry up marie I want them glowing green before the attack" complained Lee "shut your mouth Lee and help i need toad legs and snail eyes

5 hours later

"this is our key to victory for us and the tellitubbies" said may "ha ha ha"  
"death to the culdesac kids" they all screamed

I know its really short and I know I changed the title from what chapter 2 said but I didnt know what superH-dog kid was supposed to do. If you want me to put your charachters in please put attacks and stuff so i dont have to spend hours figuring out what there going to do 


	4. Chapter 4

The culdesac kids vs the tellietubbies

chap 4 arrival of sergeant h-dog army kid

i dont own tellietubies ed edd and eddy or sgt hdog army kid (owned by h dog) story inspired by my own insanity

so just by drinking a potion the kids become super heroes

Eddy becomes... Proffesor Scam, the worlds best scam maker

Edd becomes... science boy, the potions master

Ed becomes... chicken kid, kid and chicken have become one

Kevin becomes... the omega motorcyclist, the worlds best motorcyclist

Nazz becomes... aqua girl, the girl with power over water

Johnny and Plank become... captain melon head and splint the wonder wood, ex-enemys to proffessor scam

Sarah becomes... machine girl, with cybor arms and legs she can change the way she looks and weopens she has

Rolf becomes... dino warrior, the kid with the power to change into a dinosaur

Jimmy becomes... buff kid, a really buff kid

and together we are the...

Culdesac kids

Suddenly the Kankers house's roof broke as three very large and very ugly girls broke through laughing very hard" ha ha ha the culdesac kids will die no one can stop us" and with that they walked to the culdesac.

"Hey everyone the Kankers are coming, they ate the tainted spuds again and i think they added gravy" said Ed.

"Prepare everyone they're weak except for their special where they fuse their heads into 1 and blow a huge kiss which will put you out of the fight" said Edd.

"buttered toast".

"Hi prepare to die " shouted the kankers as they pulled the roof of their not so secret hideout

"scatter" yelled kevin.

"And quickly tidal wave strike" yelled Nazz as she shot a huge blast of water at the kankers but it just washed their hair which of course was needed anyway "oh s& "swore nazz.

"ha ha ha stinky armpits of doom" and from their armpits a gas so deadly it would knock you out and unfortunately it got nazz.

"you monsters" shouted kevin.

"why thank you we take that as a compliment mega very large three heads into 1 making bigger lips and bigger head which then launches a kiss attack" shouted the kankers launching their mega very large three heads into 1 making bigger lips and bigger head which then launches a kiss attack which hit everyone except for captain melon head and splint the wonderwood "hey where's that bald kid with the stick".

"mega burning flaming wooden plank boomerang" throw shouted johnny 2x4 as he threw plank who caught and hit lee came back round and may while mary used her gas pits against johnny leaving plank without anyone to catch him and flew off into its own adventure.

"now to finish you off for good super gas pi..." suddenly a flash of light appeared and there stood a kid with guns and rockets.

"You who has done a deal with the evil of this world must be destroyed i cannot allow someone who supports the tellietubbies remain" suddenly he grabbed a rocket launcher off his back which grew as large as mary .

"arghhhhhhhhhh" shouted mary as she ran away with her sisters.

''So says Sgt h-dog army kid I will stop the tellietubbies no matter what the cost".

so what do you think I know its been ages since I last updated but at least it got done in the end

and hdog if you would like to change anything with sgt h-dog army kid ill redo him entirely

please r&r and note if you like this story i have written others i will leave with this closing statement

give a man a bullet and he'll want a gun

give a man a gun and he'll be giving away the bullets (serious sam 2)


End file.
